c'est moi qui te tuerai
by lasurvolte
Summary: J’ai toujours pensé que je te tuerais, si bien que je t’ai toujours laissé vivre… POV ENVY


**Titre : **C'est moi qui te tuerai

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Je les emprunte à Arakawa et à l'animé.

**Résumé :** J'ai toujours pensé que je te tuerais, si bien que je t'ai toujours laissé vivre…

**Genre :** one-très-court

**Couple : **Vy/Ed ? Ou pas ?

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

************

C'était étrange, j'ai toujours été tellement persuadé que c'est moi qui tuerais Ed que chaque fois que j'en avais réellement l'occasion je la remettais à plus tard. Histoire que ma haine soit à son apogée quand enfin je mettrais fin à ses jours. De toute façon ce gamin avait quoi ? Quinze ans ! Ca me laissait largement le temps de décider d'une date pour son enterrement. Du coup quand on se voyait je m'amusais à le torturer un peu, l'embêter, le titiller, le faire réagir, le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne aux coups et qu'on s'offre une petite danse.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour nouveau. C'était même pareil que d'habitude. D'abord il essayait de me soutirer des informations, sur les homonculus, la pierre philosophale, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait rendre un corps à son crétin de petit frère. Au lieu de le renseigner sur quoi que ce soit, je préférais le traiter de minus, de nabot, et parfois même de nabot minus. Il avait horreur de ça, les remarques sur sa taille, ça le rendait complètement dingue, il en devenait hilarant.

C'était comme tout le temps, comme chaque fois que nos pas se rencontraient. Je le voyais trépigner sur place d'impatience, il allait bientôt craquer et le premier coup viendrait, alors une petite bataille distrayante s'en suivrait et je finirais par l'assommer et partir. Pour pas le tuer tout de suite, pas encore.

Face à face, moi devant lui, à nous fixer comme si l'un ou l'autre allait disparaître dans un tour de magie. Impossible de toute manière de quitter ses grands yeux dorés, ses cheveux tressés blonds qui bougeaient en cadence avec son petit corps, ses lèvres fines qui s'ouvraient pour me balancer des insultes, il était ignorant ou aveugle celui qui ne remarquait pas que Ed était vraiment beau. Ca c'est sûr qu'Hohenheim et Trisha ne l'avaient pas raté. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que j'avais tellement envie de le tuer. C'était peut-être pour ça que je ne le faisais jamais finalement.

J'ai vu son poing se serrer, je savais que c'était le signe que bientôt il serait assez énervé pour attaquer. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance, j'aimais sentir le vent de ses coups qui n'arrivaient jamais à me toucher, comme autant de caresses qui nous étaient interdites nous les deux fils maudits. Parfois j'entendais mon cerveau hurler des paroles insensées : « Eh ! Nabot t'as tant envie que ça de me casser la gueule ou alors c'est juste que comme moi t'adore qu'on se batte ? Eh ! Fullmetal dis moi si c'est juste ta haine pour moi ou parce que t'as envie de sentir toi aussi mon corps contre le tien ? Eh ! Frangin tu ne trouves pas ça injuste qu'on est tant besoin de tendresse et qu'on ne la trouve que dans nos combats ? ». Frangin hein ? Quelle bonne blague, comme si j'allais accepter un jour que ce type soit mon demi-frère. J'étais déjà mort et lui était encore bien vivant, je ne souhaitais que le tuer, lui offrir ce qu'on m'avait donné contre ma volonté.

Mais je ne le faisais pas, parce qu'alors je n'aurais plus pu le torturer. J'avais encore le temps.

Il a ouvert la bouche pour m'insulter. C'est là que je me suis retrouvé avec du sang pleins le visage. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, j'ai juste passé ma main sur ma joue pour regarder le liquide rouge que je venais de recevoir. Je l'avais quitté des yeux, juste quelques secondes, un rien de temps, mais quand je l'ai regardé de nouveau j'ai compris d'où venait le sang. Ses yeux dorés me regardaient complètement écarquillés, aussi surpris que moi. Ils baignaient dans l'incompréhension alors que sa main était posée sur son cœur qui pissait l'hémoglobine. Et puis son regard s'est rétrécit, il savait, il avait comprit qu'il était mort et il semblait me le dire pour que je comprenne moi aussi. Alors son corps s'est affaissé et il est tombé dans mes bras.

Je n'ai pu apercevoir derrière lui qu'une ombre fuyante, sûrement un Ishbal à la recherche de vengeance, ou un sombre inconnu en manque de meurtre, n'importe qui, sauf que ce n'importe qui venait de réaliser l'impossible. Il avait tué Ed à ma place.

J'aurais du me sentir libre alors que ce corps reposait contre moi, après tout celui que je haïssais tant venait enfin de rendre son dernier soupir. Mais je me suis senti prisonnier, enchainé à ce petit bout de personne qui se faisait lourd dans mes bras, qui souillait mon corps et mes mains de tout le sang qui s'écoulait de lui. Il avait encore le temps, tellement de temps avant de mourir, il avait juste quinze ans.

On aurait pu se rencontrer encore et encore, se disputer, se battre, chercher chez l'autre quelque chose qui nous ferait oublié le vide qu'on ressentait en nous.

Et puis finalement mes jambes ne tinrent plus son poids et je tombai à genoux, sa tête venant reposer sur mes cuisses, sans même que je ne songe à la repousser. A la place je décoiffai ses cheveux en y passant la main. Je caressai sa joue et ses lèvres qui ne s'ouvriront plus jamais.

Je voulais le tuer, j'en avais tellement envie, je prenais un malin plaisir à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios possibles pour mettre fin à ses jours, je le haïssais et maintenant il était mort, un cadavre vide, plus jamais je ne pourrais me battre avec lui, plus jamais je ne pourrais chercher à le tuer sans le faire.

Pourquoi je voudrais qu'il soit encore vivant ? Pourquoi je voudrais revenir quelques secondes en arrière et lui dire « attention » ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de l'entendre me hurler qu'il n'est pas petit ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de perdre ma vie artificielle tout à coup ?

Pourquoi maintenant qu'il est mort j'ai l'impression que je l'aimais ? Que si je ne le tuais pas ce n'était pas parce que j'avais le temps, pas parce qu'il était trop beau, pas non plus parce que j'avais envie de continuer à le torturer, mais uniquement parce que je désirais juste le voir vivant encore et encore.

Et mon cerveau me hurle des paroles insensées : « Eh ! Fullmetal, pourquoi tu meurs si facilement alors que je te croyais invincible ? Eh ! Nabot, comment oses-tu laisser ton idiot de petit frère dans une armure ? Eh ! Mon amour, tu ne veux pas te réveiller j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer ? »

C'était étrange, je serrais son corps mort contre moi espérant faire un terrible cauchemar. J'étais tellement persuadé que c'est moi qui tuerais Ed que je pensais qu'il vivrait éternellement.

Lui et moi. Juste encore un peu. Un peu plus longtemps.

Et je le sers plus fort dans mes bras alors que je ne l'ai jamais fais quand il était en vie. Je voudrais savoir comment on fait pour pleurer, mais je ne réussis qu'à le tenir contre moi. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens s'amusent avec l'alchimie à réaliser l'interdit.

Si je n'ai plus personne à haïr, à aimer, à enquiquiner, à chercher, avec qui me battre, avec qui danser, avec qui vivre… S'il n'y a plus que moi… Je préfèrerais que tout s'arrête. Me dites pas que je vais devoir passer l'éternité sans un petit blond à énerver…

Ca me donne envie de le secouer, de l'insulter, pour qu'il se réveille. Mais je sais bien que ses yeux vont rester fermés, c'est tout le sang sur moi et sur lui qui s'amuse à me le raconter. Eh Nabot est ce que tu essaierais de te venger parce que j'ai été méchant ?

C'est vraiment pas drôle du tout.

Parce que je préfère quand tu me sautes dessus pour me frapper, quand tu te défends jusqu'à bout de souffle, quand tu essayes par tous les moyens de sauver ton petit frère, quand tu vis quoi.

Quand tu te bas.

Si j'avais su qu'on pouvait te tuer si facilement, je t'aurais tué moi-même.

Avec mes propres mains j'aurais mis un terme à ta vie, et je l'aurais fais avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Avant qu'un idiot le fasse à ma place.

Avant que je m'attache à toi.

Mais que veux-tu ? J'étais naïf. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais le seul qui tu te tuerais...

Et maintenant tu es mort et j'ai découvert que j'étais celui qui ne te tuerais jamais…

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon c'est pas si triste, non ?

Envy : Ed ? Est ce que ça fais de moi un nécrophile si je t'embrasse maintenant ?

Ed : …

L'autatrice : vous voyez que c'est drôle !


End file.
